


Darling, Stay

by actual_trashbag_living_in_space



Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst but not for alana and margot?, F/F, but margot and alana have their happy ever after :)), i feel kinda bad for judy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_trashbag_living_in_space/pseuds/actual_trashbag_living_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: alana and margot are living their happily ever after until Margot's old flame judy comes back trying to take margot away from alana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Stay

She’s beautiful (of course she is) with long hair and black eyes and skin that glows like gold. She seems to be constantly on edge, hands wandering, gaze moving, back never quite relaxing. _So that’s your new girlfriend_ , she asks. _Wife, actually_ , Margot answers with one hand firm on the small of Alana’s back. The air is cold and thick and there’s a cigarette in the ashtray softly glowing. Her red lipstick left a stain on the unlit end. It looks broken and lost (a little like herself). Her eyes seem to get darker, seem to push away all the light. _I didn’t think you’d move on that fast_ , she whispers and her hands are shaking. _It’s been two years, Judy_. Margot’s voice could cut ice, and in some way it does, breaking through the air. _I still love you sometimes_ , she says and she can’t look Margot in the eyes. It’s like a star just burned and she has to bear it. Like the last piece of hope she’d held on to is gone. Like all that’s left of her is ash (maybe she was the star that burned too bright). _You’ve only ever loved me sometimes_ , Margot replies and her edges get a little softer and her grip on Alana slightly tighter. There is a loneliness in the room suddenly. The feeling of a book read one too many times. Like dark clouds that bring no rain, only coldness and a wind sharp as knives. _That’s not true. I always loved you more than you loved me_ , she says. Maybe it’s true. Maybe not. Maybe nothing is true, and everything is just a matter of perception. Maybe ‘maybe’ is a dangerous word. _I never said you didn’t (but I never said you did, either)_. There’s a gentleness to Margot, not her words but the way she holds herself, as if she wants to reach out and touch her skin, feel it once more. But she doesn’t. _I think you should leave now_ , Margot says instead. She nods and turns around and she can hear the world shatter. In the doorway she turns around and it’s like she’s caught between two films and they’re both rushing by too fast. Maybe Margot can see it in her eyes because she says _I’m sorry_. But maybe not because she tips her head in a goodbye and it doesn’t seem to make her heart crumble into pieces to see her go (you cannot see the pain a person holds inside themself).

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell how hard I worked at avoiding dialogue :p   
> Comments and kudos always make my day! <3


End file.
